For millennia, humankind has honored and commemorated deceased individuals by visiting their gravesites. In modern times, gravesite location information for a deceased individual is typically distributed in printed form to persons attending the funeral and/or interment of the deceased individual. For burials, this location information is typically in the form of a plot designation for a burial plot within a cemetery. Designated plots within a cemetery are generally located within a cemetery by reference to a map of the cemetery and/or various guideposts within the cemetery.
Gravesite visitation can be complicated by a number of problems. Printed records containing gravesite location information are often misplaced or lost, which creates a burden for those seeking to retrieve such information for a deceased individual. There is currently little or no incentive for funeral service providers, such as funeral homes, to provide a service whereby interested individuals can request or look up gravesite location information for deceased individuals of interest. Moreover, those interested in visiting a gravesite of a deceased individual often do not remember which funeral home handled the funeral for the deceased individual or which cemetery the deceased is interred in. Further, even when a party has the gravesite location designation for a gravesite they wish to visit, navigating their way to the gravesite can be confusing, even when a cemetery map is available. Finally, those intending to commemorate a deceased individual on a designated day of commemoration for that individual sometimes forget to do so despite their desire to remember and plan for the date.